


Wet Panties

by dementordementor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Come Shot, Comeplay, Draco Malfoy in Panties, Draco Malfoy in a Skirt, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Panties, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementordementor/pseuds/dementordementor
Summary: Draco wants to carry a part of Harry between his panties.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 215





	Wet Panties

“Are you off to Diagon Alley?” Harry asked, lowering the volume of the so-called gadget, ‘TV’.

“Yeah, do you need something?” Draco asked while annotating the things he needed in a piece of parchment.

“Can you bring me some chocolate frogs?”

“Sure,” Draco replied, writing down Harry’s request in the parchment.

After finishing the list he walked towards where Harry was sitting on the couch and straddled him, his short black skirt barely reaching Harry’s lap and leaving a soft kiss on his lips.

Harry smiled through the kiss and when they split apart he said, “I thought you were leaving right now.”

Draco hummed. “I wanted to give you a quick surprise before leaving,” he whispered, caressing the brunette’s cheek. 

He got to his knees and lowered the elastic of Harry’s grey sweatpants. Like every time Harry wore pajamas, he was not wearing any underwear. Neither did Draco when he was in his pajamas, it just made it easier for both of them to fuck wherever and whenever they wanted to. Especially when Draco was using  _ just _ Harry’s baggy shirts with nothing under, it drove Harry crazy and he knew it.

He grabbed Harry’s soft cock and began to slowly stroke it. His cock began to react at the touch, beginning to get hard. It was not until Draco bent down to lick the head of his cock that it became fully hard, while he kept stroking it just like he knew Harry liked. His grip tightening as he worked his hand up.

He continued licking and after a few moments later of listening to Harry’s hard breaths and deciding he wanted to do this fast so he could go to Diagon Alley early, he sucked the head of Harry’s cock as hard as he could, his cheeks cupping. 

“Oh fuck, Draco,” Harry moaned due to Draco’s unexpected action.

Draco began to suck as much as he could of his length, cupping his cheeks as hard as he could. Harry’s cock was just halfway in his mouth, but Draco wanted to do this fast. He took Harry’s cock out of his mouth and looked up at Harry.

“Fuck my mouth, Harry. I want you to make me unable to talk. Fuck me until you reach my throat.” He felt Harry’s cock twitching and Harry nodded, lost in pleasure.

Draco got his dick inside of his mouth again halfway through. Harry grabbed his hair and began to push him down, forcing his cock deeper into his mouth, but it was still not fully in.

Draco pulled it out, took a deep breath, and then got Harry’s full length in. Tears threatened to leave his eyes as he felt Harry’s cock going down his tight throat.

“Oh fuck! Merlin, Draco! Your throat is so fucking tight,” Harry groaned.

Draco gagged at the air missing his lungs and Harry pulled his hair, pulling him back up without getting it fully out of his mouth. Draco breathed deeply again and Harry pushed his whole length through his throat one more time.

He began to guide Draco’s head up and down, Draco eating it all up and occasionally gagging, tears running down his cupped cheeks.

Both of Draco’s hands were placed on Harry’s hips. He moved his right one towards Harry’s sack and began to play with his swollen bollocks and then squeezed them. Harry shuddered at the touch.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Harry groaned, his voice coming out so deep it made Draco’s cock twitch.

_ So easy, like a teenager, _ Draco thought.

Draco grabbed Harry’s cock and pulled it out, sucking hard on the red head already leaking precome and got it out with a  luscious ‘plop’, drawing a moan out of Harry.

He stood up, Harry looking at him with confusion, and turned to give him his back. He opened his legs wide leaving Harry’s legs between them and bent down forming almost a perfect 90-degree angle with his torso, his arse at Harry’s lap level, giving him a perfect look of his round arse. He pulled his skirt up, and it rested loosely on his lower back, exposing his black knickers to Harry. He pulled them aside, now exposing his tight and pink-ish hole, his cock still trapped in the panties.

“What do you want me to do, Draco?” Harry asked with a deep voice and began to massage one of Draco’s cheeks.

“Come over my tight hole,” Draco ordered.

He heard Harry wanking himself, and while waiting he supported his weight placing his hands on Harry’s knees. He didn’t have to wait long because a few seconds later Harry groaned something incoherent and squeezed Draco’s cheek. He felt Harry’s spunk coating his cleft and dripping down to Draco’s bollocks, wetting his underwear. He waited a couple of minutes to be sure Harry had milked all his orgasm and then he put his knickers back on their place and lowered his skirt.

He turned to look at himself in the mirror at the back of the sofa Harry was seated on, his green eyes following all his movements. He fixed his messy hair and cleaned the tears from his flushed cheeks and straddled Harry’s lap again. He felt Harry’s cum, slick and thick between his cheeks as his arse pressed against Harry’s lap.

“Are you going out with your panties soaking wet in my cum?” Harry asked as he massaged Draco’s cheeks and then proceed to press a finger throughout Draco’s cleft over his wet panties. Draco only nodded, while licking his lower lip looking deep into Harry’s green eyes. “Such a whore,” he whispered.

Draco left a chaste kiss on Harry’s lips before standing up and Disapparating, the reminder of Harry between his wet panties.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I have something for comeplay, it's like my guilty kink. If you have any request about comeplay, I'll be taking everything. Meanwhile it's consensual, nothing is off-limits lol  
> Thanks for reading! [Comments] and [Kudos] are great!  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrysht)  
> More like this: [Draco is Hiding Something (Smut)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975095), [Strawberries and Pajamas (Smut)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245933), [It might get a little tight (Smut)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592964), [Talking Plants? Probably the worst homework](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762587)


End file.
